Under the Starlit Sky
by Nova'sSouthernGold
Summary: Not my best title, and not my best story. But this is my first fanfic, hope you like it :) It's got some heavy Bellarke action. Any and all feedback welcome! Also, names for a title. I'm not overly fond of this title.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm gonna start off talkin about how I am a massive 100 fan, and a HUGE Bellarke shipper. I just thought of this in the shower, weird I know, but this is my first fic, so, hope you enjoy!**

Clarke walked through the woods quietly, her knife in hand and a gun slung behind her back just for extra precautions. She managed to slip out of the camp unnoticed, hopefully anyway. She wanted to get away from the entire mess, and just be alone for a while. Bellamy was being his usual self, and Finn was just being.. Finn, and I respected that he was Raven's first, so I've backed off. And by some rhyme or reason, Bellamy and I have started to grow closer.. Although, he still annoys the hell outta me. Arrogant jerk..

She gasped as she almost tripped, lost in thought until she, well, tripped. She managed to catch herself, and when she regained her composure, she gasped again, but this time in awe. She managed to find a beautiful lake, and a little waterfall coming from the cliff. _Oh thank god, I can take a bath now… _Weird first thought to have, I know, but hey, it's been a while since she's been truly clean.. She started on her way toward the waterfall, a small cavern behind it, but she could see into it, so she was sure there wasn't a Grounder in it. She scanned the tree line before beginning to strip. She kept her undergarments on though, just in case. She gasped as she stepped under the water, relishing in the feel of it slowly cleansing her skin. She ran her hands back through her hair, closing her eyes as she turned her face to the water.

Princess was reckless again.. She went out on her own, again. He was getting tired of this, always having to run out and find her. Secretly though, he enjoyed it. It was kind of nice, he always managed to find her doing something that made her smile. One time he found her in a part of the forest with glowing blue butterflies, and she was laughing and smiling as they flitted around her. He smiled to himself as he remembered how happy she looked.. He shook his head than, hearing the sound of running water ahead of him. He'd slowly learned the ropes of tracking, and managed to follow her particular tracks. He stepped out of the bushes, then stopped short. Princess was barely dressed, and standing under the running water. _Oh I'm in trouble.._ He thought.. God she was gorgeous.. He lifted the gun, looking through the scope. Kinda pervy, yeah, but oh well, get a good look while you can, right? He took his time, starting at her feet and tracking his way up. Once he reached her face, he saw she was looking right at him, her eyes wide open. He froze, and knew he was in clear view of her. He lowered the gun quickly, trying to regain his composure as she scrambled for her clothes. After making the less wise decision in his head, he started climbing down toward the waterfall.

By the time he got there, she was fully dressed and pushing her wet hair out of her face. The first thing she said when she saw him.. "What the hell is wrong with you Bellamy?!" She practically screamed it. "Calm down Princess, isn't that big of a deal." He said, smirking. God it was anything but not a big deal, he was trying desperately to keep himself together. Her angered face faltered for a second, and he raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong, Princess?" He asked.

"Something wrong, Princess?" He had asked her. She twitched. She mentally admitted, that for a few minutes, she enjoyed him watching her.

"Did Princess like being caught?" He practically purred, walking toward her slowly, like a predator stalking its prey. "Wh-what? No, oh god, no!" She said, acting disgusted, backing away from him. She looked anywhere but his face, those dark, predatory eyes, those freckles, his entire freaking FACE! God why did he have to look like that? "Sure about that?" He whispered, and she gasped as her back met rock, and Bellamy was inches from her face. "Yes.." Her voice wavered. "I think you're lying.. I think, you want me.." He said, smirking. It was meant to be a joke, but little did he know.. He saw something light up in those eyes.. He couldn't quite decipher it though… "So, what if I do..?" She said, she seemed to be confident as she looked into his eyes now, though her voice said differently. She smirked herself, knowing she caught him off guard with that one. "I.. Uh.." He cleared his throat. "Then what would you have me do, Princess?" It took him a moment to respond, and she was still staring into his eyes, and he faltered for a moment, his eyes flicking away. As soon as this happened, her lips were on his. He looked at her again, her eyes closed as her arms found their way around his neck. She groaned, and he sighed as he began to kiss her back, grabbed her waist and doing everything to pull her as close as possible. "Bellamy.." She sighed his name as his mouth traveled to her neck. "Clarke.." He groaned out her name in response, pinning her back against the rock. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he basically enveloped her body in his. No sooner had she gotten dressed, that her clothes were off again. But this time, every peace of it. Bellamy growled into her mouth as they kissed again, Clarke's breathing heavily. "Bellamy.." It was more of a cry this time as he ground his hips into her. "Princess.." He sighed it this time, his grip tight on his hips.

***Time skip*** (Sorry guys, parents and all, can't have them see me writing the nasty)

She blinked her eyes open, at first, unaware of her surroundings. Then, slowly, everything came back. She looked down at the arm hooked snugly around her waist, and smiled, her hand still in his. "Bell.." She whispered, rolling over so she was facing him. "Hey Princess.." He muttered back, smiling a bit. She put a hand on his cheek and kissed him, and it was returned happily, much to her pleasure. She pulled back with a heavy sigh. "They'll be wandering where we are.."

"Just had to ruin the moment, didn't you Princess?" He sighs, getting up and grabbing his pants. "What? It's the truth." Clarke muttered, grabbing her own clothes. By the time she was fully dressed, Bellamy had only just started pulling his shirt on. "Come on." She said, walking toward the forest. Bellamy grabbed a hold of my waist and turned me around and pulled me to him. "Bell-" Clarke doesn't finish speaking before he kisses her, but this time, it's soft, and loving. He pulled back. "I hope you know what you're doing to me, Clarke.." He said softly. After a few minutes, he got no response out of his Princess, so he released her, turning red as he walked away. She was in front of him almost instantly, and kissed him back, with just as much emotion as he had. "And I hope you know what you're doing to me, Bellamy.." She said quietly. He smiled, and put an arm over her shoulder as they walked toward camp, together.

**THE END **

**Hope you guys like it ^.^ I kinda, I had POV's, but while in one persons POV I kept skipping back and forth between POV's, so, I gave up on the POV stuff lol. Anyway, feedback would be great, hope you all like it!**


	2. Restart

**After some hard pressing, and the fact I got some pretty god reviews out of this story, I have decided to add another chapter to this story. Enjoy :)**

**(Some random drabble first.)**

It had been 2-3 weeks since the day at the waterfall with Bellamy. He hasn't been acting the same since. I mean sure, he was sweet afterwards, but then, right when we got to the camp, he was back to his arrogant self, but amplified. I'm not really sure why he's acting like that. It's weird, like, one minute he was sweet, and caring, and the next he was a pompous jerk who needed to get off his high horse. Don't really know why I'm fuming this much, I mean, it was one night, not like it meant anything. Right?

**(And now to the actual story.)**

Clarke was moving in a hurry around the drop ship, organizing, no less. Even when injured, barely anybody dared to enter the ship. She'd been in a fury for weeks. Nobody understood why she was so upset, all they knew was to stay out of her way, and for good reason. Clarke was shoving some blankets into a shelf when she herd the tarp move. "Go away." She said, in no mood for a visit.. From anyone.. "Well hello to you too, Princess." Bellamy's voice was heard from the hammock hanging in the corner as he made himself at home. "What do you want?" Clarke muttered, pouring some of Jasper's moonshine onto some surgical utensils. "Just wanted to see my Number 1 fan!" He said happily. Clarke turned around, frowning. "You haven't talked to me, or looked me in the eye for WEEKS, and now you stop by for a house call? What is it with you?"

**(Attempting POVs now. Oh, yeah, this is Bellamy's POV)**

"You haven't talked to me, or looked me in the eye for WEEKS, and now you stop by for a house call?" He mentally flinched when she turned around, the hurt in her eyes was clear, but also masked over with anger. He continued to relax though, and plastered on a smirk. "Certainly. Why, does it bother you?" He smiled innocently. His smile faltered when he saw the hurt over take the anger, and tears well up in her eyes. He got up quickly and moved to her as the tears started to fall freely. He caught her as she fell to her knees, one hand lightly holding her head to his shoulder, the other rubbing her shoulder and arm as she cried. "I thought you left me too.." She whispered quietly. "What do you-" He stopped short, remembering what Finn had done to her. "I won't do that to you.. I promise.." He whispered, pressing his lips to the top of her head. "But you did!" She yelled, pulling away and getting up, her tears hot with anger now. "You left me and I didn't know what I did wrong!" She through a glass at the wall, and I jumped a little as she did so. I'd never seen this side of her before. "Clarke.." I whispered. "No!" She screamed. "Not again! I won't get hurt again!" She collapsed again, crying harder now. She looked exhausted. "I'm so sorry.. I won't do that to you again, I swear.." I crouched down beside her, and she didn't argue with me when I pulled her toward me. "Clarke..?" I heard the tarp open, and I turned to see Spacewalker. He froze when he saw us, Clarke was sobbing uncontrollably in my arms, and I was cradling her softly. He backed out of the tent slowly, looking upset. "Come on Clarke.." He whispered, and lifted her up, carrying her out of the drop ship, ignoring the stares as he carried her to his own tent, where he could look after her. He set her down on the bed, and pulled her shoes off for her. "I'm so tired.." She choked out. "I know.." I whispered, and slid in next to her quietly to keep her warm, seeing as she was shivering violently.

**(Clarke's turn!)**

I felt Bellamy slide in beside me, the tears had stopped by now as he put an arm me. I burrowed into him, burying my nose into his neck. "Sleep.." He cooed, brushing my hair back and kissing my forehead gently. This is the Bellamy I'd never had the chance to meet until now. I liked this Bellamy.. If at all possible, I pulled myself closer to him, and his grip tightened on me, and slowly, I was greeted by the blissful darkness of sleep..

**Good huh? Ha, anyway, thanks to everyone who favorite, and left a review! Slowly building up my own personal fan base! You guys will all be awesome. The more reviews/favorites, the more chapters! Just saying, lol. And, just like last time, an issue with the First/second person story telling.. It's weird, but I don't know, do you think it gives the story more depth? Anyway, hope you guys are impatiently awaiting new chapters! Until then!**


	3. Us

**Well, this is my second time typing this chapter out. Kinda annoyed. My internet connection failed in the middle of writing this chapter and I lost about, 3, rather good quality paragraphs worth of Bellarke action here. Nothing can describe my level of annoyance right now. Anyway, new chapter time. Let's hope I can remember most of what I wrote.**

**Clarke's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly, and shifted a bit, then stopped and tensed, feeling movement behind me. My eyes darted around the inside of a tent in panic, but I started to relax as I recognized Bellamy's tent, and remembered what had happened yesterday. I sighed a bit as I turned to face him, realizing everything we'd have to deal with when we got up. I raked my eyes across his face, and down to his bare torso. I chewed on my lower lip and lifted my eyes back to his face. "Bellamy.." I whispered, and leaned to him, planted a kiss on his cheek. His lips twitched up a but, but other than that he didn't stir. I smile, and press my lips to his. I squeal then giggle as his arms wrap around my waist and he begins kissing me back. I laugh harder, his lips moving to my neck as he pinned me down beneath him. His lips moved back up to mine and I sighed as I kissed him back, my hands moving up to his neck. I groaned at myself as I pulled back, my head falling back onto the makeshift pillows. "We should get up now.." I mutter. "Now why would we do that, Princess?" He sais, lifting head to look at me. "People will be wondering where we are." I say, and sit up, and get onto my knees, moving toward Bellamy and sitting on his lap, my knees on either side of his hips. He pulls me to him in a gentle hug, burrowing his face into my hair. I run my hands through his curls, and curl my fingers in his hair, pulling his head back. He grins at me, and his grin just grows as I kiss him heavily. He grunts and sighs, falling forward as I suddenly move away, standing up. "Clarke.." He huffed, falling onto his side, watching me pull my boots on. I walk over to him, and kiss him, my lips lingering on his before I dart out of the tent. I run a hand through my hair, walking to the drop ship. "Clarke?" I hear someone call from the entrance as I walk to the broken glass left on the floor from when I threw the jar. I turn, and stop short, seeing Finn at the front of the drop ship. "What do you want?" I ask, crouching down to pick up some glass. "I just, I saw you leaving Bellamy's tent, and someone said you'd been in there all night.." He muttered, not moving. "Yeah, so?" I respond, and stand up, tossing the glass into a waste basket. "What's going on between you two, Clarke?" He asked, looking at me. "That's none of your business." I say simply, pouring some alcohol on my hands to clean them. "Look, I know you're mad at me but I have to-" He was cut short as I whirled around. "No, no you don't have to know, it's none of your business, now please, just go." I turned around. "Clarke.." He grabbed my arm, and I turned around quickly, socking him right in the nose. He fell back with a crash, looking startled. He stared up at me in shock, his hand on his nose. Finn stood up slowly, letting his hand drop as he walked out of the ship.

**Bellamy's POV**

Clarke was.. Clarke was something special, that's for sure, and I knew I couldn't let her get away, though I doubt I had by this point. I left my tent just to see Finn walking out of the drop ship, sniffing, his nose slightly red. I raised an eyebrow, walking toward the drop ship. Finn spotted me, and walked up to me. "You." He said, looking angry. "Hey Spacewalker, what is it now?" I said, smirking. "What are you doing with Clarke?" He frowned at me, his expression filled with a protective look. "Now why would I tell you that?" I responded, crossing my arms. "Clarke is mine.." Finn growled out, his hands curling into fists. "Look Spacewalker, I'm pretty sure Clarke has made her decision loud and clear. Even if you could stake your claim and stamp your name on her forehead, she still wouldn't choose you." I said as calmly as possible, though I was starting to get upset. I walked past him, and he blocked my path. I swung my fist at him, and he went toppling backwards, his nose now bleeding, instead of just being red. I shook my hand out, and walked into the drop ship to see Clarke running some of Monty and Jasper's moonshine on her hand. "Hey, Princess." I said, sitting beside her. "I see you got first jabs at Spacewalker." I smiled, and she laughed a bit, making my heart skip a beat. "He was bothering me, and wouldn't leave." She shrugged, and smiled up at me. "What about you?" She asked. "He kept asking about what you and me are and stuff, and then said you were his, and I basically told him that you made your chose rather clearly." I smirked, and held my hand out so she could pour some of the moonshine onto the cut on my knuckles. I glanced at her, and she had her thinking face on, which is totally adorable, I should add. "I know that face.." I said, looking at her squarely now. "I just, what are.. We..? Like, I don't know, just, what are we?" She asked, looking up at me. "We're us.. We will always be us.. And nobody will ever change that.." I said quietly, and pressed my lips gently to hers. "I like that.. I like Us.." She whispered after I pulled away. "Good." I chuckled and she smiled. My heart melted as I kissed her again, my hand on her cheek.

**I didn't think it was possible, but I made myself fangirl. I love Bellarke so much.. Also, who saw the new episode, and who else died when they hugged? I know I did. And Octavia, oh my gosh, she knows,_ she knows..._ Anyway, favorite, follow, review. You all know the drill!**


	4. I love you

**New chapter guys? I got bored and felt like writing a new chapter, so here you go. I feel like I should have them put together a new radio and listen to some music.. I think I'll save that for a later date though, but tell me what you think about that idea, and I may incorporate it into my next chapter.**

**Bellamy's POV**

It was a few days after the me and Clarke got together, and to say that I was happy would be an understand statement. Octavia didn't have an issue bringing it up all the time either, always talking about how much happier I am, and how much more I'm smiling, like right now for example. "It's a girl isn't it?" I heard a voice say behind me, turning around to see my little sister. "Well hello to you O'." I smiled down at her. "So, who is it that has you so strung out?" She crossed her arms as she looked me square in the eye. My eyes roamed over to the blonde curls of Clarke, who was standing with Monty and Jasper. "Oh my god!" Octavia squealed, earning some looks. "It's Clarke?!" She whisper yelled, looking happy. "Why haven't you told anyone?" She tilted her head to the side a bit. "Because we want to keep it to ourselves for a while. That's why." I crossed my arms stubbornly. Octavia smiled and grabbed my arm, dragging me over to Clarke. "You two should go hunting. We're totally running low on supplies." She lied straight through her teeth, looking smug. "Uhm, okay?" Clarke said, more of a question then anything as she gave me a look. I shrugged, and Clarke cracked a smile. Octavia shoved me and Clarke toward the gate as I yelled over my shoulder. "Miller! You're in charge until I get back!" As soon as my sentence was finished, the gate was closed in my face. I rubbed the back of my neck as I turned to look at Clarke, who was standing there, smiling at me with her head tilted to the side. "She knows, doesn't she?" She said as her smile grew. "Yes." Is all I said, draping my arm over her shoulder as we walked deeper into the forest. "So, are we actually going to hunt, or are we just going to take a nice walk?" She smiled up at me, her arm on my waist as she matched my stride. "Hmm, a walk sounds nice." I smiled, my grip tightening on her shoulder for a second.

**Clarke's POV**

It was nice, this, us, walking through the forest. "Do you think we should tell everybody soon?" I said, looking up at Bellamy. He looked a bit hesitant at first, not replying. "I don't know Clarke.." He said, looking.. Scared? I stopped, and he turned to face me, confused. "I do.." I stand on my toes only barely pressing my lips to his before stepping back. He groaned to himself and grabbed me, pulling me into a hug. I stood, slightly shocked at first, but then I hugged him back, drinking in his smell. "I love you.." He whispered, and I felt my heart constrict, and my breathing stop. I pulled back, and looked him in the eye, and all I saw was love. "Bellamy.." I whispered, and fear clouded his expression. I suddenly screamed and fell, an arrow in my leg. "Clarke!" Bellamy caught me, and slowly slid to his knees. I was doing everything not to cry, pain washing through my entire leg. "Look out!" Another scream ripped through me, but it's too late as Bellamy falls limp at my side, a Grounder standing over us. I screamed and thrashed, ignoring the searing pain in my leg as another Grounder grabbed me, leaving Bellamy as he carried me away. "NO!" I yelled, kicking and screaming. I let the tears fall now as I was dragged further and further away. "Bellamy.." I let the word out as a sob, and give up, falling limp in the Grounder's arms.

**Bellamy's POV**

I groaned, waking up with a pounding in my head. I ran a hand up to my head, rolling over. I grunted, confused as to why I rolled over against a tree trunk. Then, I remembered. "Clarke!" I practically screamed, panicking as I climbed onto my feet, looking around. I was panicking, I knew I had to stop, but I couldn't, all I could think about was Clarke. My Clarke, my Princess. I hated to do it, but I turned tail and ran toward the camp. I wouldn't be able to find her without help. My legs hurt and my lunges burned once I finally made it to the camp, and I practically ran into the gate. "Open up!" I yelled. The gates slowly creaked open, and I flew inside. "Where's Clarke..?" I turned to see Octavia, who looked concerned. "She's gone.." I whispered, looking at her with scared eyes. "Bellamy what did you do?" She said as she crossed her arms. "It was the Grounders, Octavia!" I yelled, and her eyes grew wide. "I need a search party, four or five people! Who here can track?" She called, bursting into action immediately. "Finn can track." I said, turning around. "Where's Jasper?" I said, spotting him as I said it, and walked over. "You, you get to help me find Clarke." I said as I walked up to him. "Clarke's missing?" He suddenly grew panicked, looking at me with wide eyes. "I'll go with you.." He nodded. I nodded, pulling Jasper back to the group of five, including Finn and Octavia. "Everybody ready?" I asked, and everybody nodded. "Let's go then." I muttered, walking out of the gates with everybody behind me. I needed to find Clarke. I need her back..

**So, ending on a terrible tragic note. Hope you enjoy. The reunion will be in the next chapter. I feel like I've been doing better with the first person story telling. Anyway, feel free to PM me new story name suggestions! Now, you all know the drill, Review, Favorite, Follow!**


	5. Together Forever

**New chapter guys ^.^ And a big thanks to all my followers, and everybody who favorite my story, and me! Keep the reviews coming!**

**Clarke's POV**

I was barely awake as the Grounder carried me into a small, dark cave. I grunted at the impact as the grounder basically just dropped me onto the cold hard ground. I started to wake up more, and scrambled onto my feet, feeling sluggish. "You can't just lock me up in here!" I try to yell, but my voice is scratchy and hoarse from all the screaming and yelling I did all the way here. I hit my fist against the front of the cave, but I'm so tired that it just makes a soft "plop" sound on the rock. I sigh, crawling to the back of the cave. I curl up against the rock, letting a tear slide down my cheek as I attempt to sleep. Why am I here..? Why did they take me..?

**Bellamy's POV**

We were moving slow.. Too slow.. I was beginning to grow jittery, lifting my gun and jumping at every sound. "Bell.." I jumped a little, turning to face Octavia. "What?" I asked, putting my gun down. "Finn said he found something." She smiled, trying to act hopeful, though we've been out here for hours. I rushed over to Finn, and he held up Clarke's watch. "It must've fallen off." Finn said as I snatched it out of his grasp, looking at it as if it were a piece of gold. "Which direction?" I looked up. Finn started on his way, heading South. We all followed, moving at a sickeningly slow pace, as Finn had to keep stopping to make sure we were still headed in the right direction. I was growing more and more irritated by the second.

**Clarke's POV**

I jumped as the cave opened, and one of the Grounders walked in, grabbing my forearm and lifting me off the ground. He dragged me outside without caring whether or not he was hurting me. "Where are you taking me?" I asked weakly, although knowing I probably won't get a response. I gasped with pain as I was suddenly thrown onto the ground, landing shoulder first on rock. A stifled scream ripped through me as a rock was smashed against the wound on my leg where the arrow hit. I barely stifled the scream, biting down on my lip until I was sure it was bleeding. I was doing everything possible not to scream or cry, my leg bleeding heavily now. I opened my eyes to see a Grounder walking toward me with what looked to be a pair of pliers. I gasped and slid backwards, but that was useless, because I just slid back against a tree. The Grounder crouched down in front of me, and reached for my hand. I pulled my hand away, doing everything possible to keep him from getting to it. He grabbed my arm and pulled my hand forward. I curled my hand into a fist, and the Grounder growled, uncurling my fist easily. My breathing got heavier and my blood ran cold with fear. I wasn't able to stifle it this time. I let the scream split through me as the Grounder ripped my fingernail off. He let go of my hand, and I slid back as far as possible against the tree, clutching me hand. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to fight off the tears. That's when I heard it, the gunshot, and the Grounder in front of me dropped. I opened my eyes, and looked over to the trees, looking at the man whose face I couldn't stop seeing whenever I closed my eyes. Bellamy..

**Bellamy's POV**

I had stopped, and held my hand up, signaling for everybody else to do so. "Bell?" Octavia looked at me questioningly. "Shut up." I said, and she nodded, stepping back. I heard it again. A scream. I took off running toward the scream, jumping over logs and dodging branches. I stopped just outside the tree line as she screamed again. Clarke.. I looked through the branches, and anger boiled inside of me as I saw the Grounder standing over her, with pliers. Octavia grabbed me when I tried to charge out, my hands shaking as she screamed again, the Grounder ripping her nail off. I stood up now, ignoring Octavia as I stepped out, firing my rifle. The Grounder with the pliers dropped, and everything went into fast forward. Everybody else with weapons in our little search party came rushing out, and one of the Grounders grabbed Clarke. I yelled, and Clarke fought tooth and nail to get away, kicking back and throwing her elbow back into the Grounders face. One by one, the Grounders began to drop like flies. We still stood close-ish to the forest line, and soon, all the Grounders were down. Clarke stood up, and looked toward me. I could feel my heart fill with joy as she started walking, then running toward me. I could practically feel Finn's stare as she ran straight into my arms, clutching at me like I was a life line. I dropped my gun and held onto her as tight as I could without hurting her. "Clarke.." I mumbled into her hair. "Now there's something I never thought I'd see.." I heard Octavia's voice, but didn't care. She was with me again, she was safe. "I love you.." I heard her whisper, and I closed my eyes, holding onto her even tighter.

**Clarke's POV**

He was here. He saved me, again. I never wanted to let Bellamy go, ever. I realized then, I loved him too. I loved him with everything inside of me. "I love you.." I whisper into his shoulder, and his grip tightens on me a bit. "We should go." I hear someone from beside us say. Finn. Of course. I pulled away from Bellamy, nodding and wiping some tears away. "He's right. We need to get back." I looked up at Bellamy as he nodded, smiling. He grabbed my hand, the one that still had all 10 finger nails. He picked up the gun and handed it to Finn, who wouldn't stop staring at our hands. I leaned against Bellamy as we began making our way home.

I shifted and opened my eyes to a forest moving around me. I must've fallen asleep, because I looked up to see Bellamy, who was carrying me. "Hey Princess." He smiled down at me. "We're almost there." He added quietly, and I nodded, leaning my head back against his shoulder. "Wake me when we get there.." I mumbled, closing my eyes. "Sure thing Princess." He chuckled lightly as I slipped back into an empty sleep.

The next time I woke up, I was in a tent. Bellamy's tent to be exact. I grunted a bit as I shifted around, sitting up. "Bellamy?" I looked around the empty tent. I set my bare feet on the ground, and looked down to see me wearing one of Bellamy's shirts. I grabbed the collar and lifted it up, breathing in his scent. I looked up as the tent flap opened, and Bellamy came in. "Hey, you're awake." He smiled, coming to sit next to me. "Yep." I smiled back, and looked at my hand to see my finger bandaged and my leg stitched up with a bandage on that too. "I thought you were going to wake me up when we got here.." I looked up at him. "I was going to, but you were too cute to wake up." He nudged my shoulder with his own and smiled at me. "You know, I meant it when I said it." I smiled a bit, looking down. "Meant what?" He asked, looking at me. "I love you.." I looked up at him now, smiling. "Clarke.." He whispered, and grabbed me, pulling me into him, kissing me all over my face, before finally leaving a long, soft kiss on my lips. "I love you too." He whispered against my lips. "I will never leave you. I promise you. I will never hurt you the way Finn did. When I commit to something, I commit for life. I will be yours forever." He said it almost sternly, staring into her eyes the entire time. My only response is to kiss him with as much love and care as he did. he sighed heavily, wrapping his arms around my shoulders as he kissed me back, and when we broke apart, he hugged me. "I love you.." This time, we both said it together, never wanting to separate. He was mine, and I was his. Forever.

**So happeh. They are my OTP 3 They will be my OTP forever. So, how long will it be till they're separated again, aye? Anyhow, Favorite, Follow, Review, and a huge thanks to everybody who has already done so. Love my followers! And I gotta admit, I'm kinda proud of myself. This is the longest I've ever kept a story going.**


	6. Tickles and Giggles

**Okay, so this will just be a filler chapter. I kinda wrote most of it at school, so its a little rushed. I'll try giving warnings when I switch POV's today :)**

**Bellamy's POV**

I shifted awake slowly, lifting an arm to wipe my eyes. I turned over and tried to feel for Clarke, but found the other side of the bed to be empty. I sat up, blinking the sleep out of my eyes. I mumbled to myself as I pulled on boots and a shirt, walking out of the tent to see Clarke madly ordering people around. Mostly for supplies. "Princess." I said calmly, walking up behind her and hugging her from behind. "You should settle down, don't want to rip your stitches." I mumbled into her hair, ignoring the stairs we receive from everyone. Nobody was still quite used to seeing our open displays of affection. "I wasn't tired, and I was getting bored." She shrugged a tiny bit, and leaned her head back against my shoulder. "Come on now, you'll be up and ready to do work in a few more days, for now, rest." I smiled a little as I lifted her up, carrying her back to my tent. I plopped her down onto the bed and hovered over her. "Usually you're the one up and bossing everybody around, but I guess times have changed." She smiled up at me, pulling the blanket up. "Yeah well you've changed me." I mumbled, resting my forehead against hers. "I love you." She whispered, and she meant it with all of her heart.

"I love you too." Bellamy responded, and my smile grew as he kissed me, then proceeded to lay down next to me. "I'll be making sure you don't get up and run off again." He hooked his arm around my waist and pulled me into him, and I could feel his face against my. "I don't mind that at all.." I responded, closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

I woke up a little while later, and shifted around, and the grip Bellamy had on my waist tightened a little. "You're not going anywhere Princess." He mumbled into my hair, making my smile. "Wasn't planning on it." I whispered, and rolled over so I could face him. "It's late anyway." I closed my eyes as he leaned his forehead against mine. "You make me the happiest man on Earth." He whispered, and I laughed a little, closing my eyes. I smiled some more as he began to kiss me.

I smiled, and lightly kissed her lips, her cheeks, her eyes, and every inch of her face before moving down to her neck. She sighed when I got to her neck, leaning her head away to allow me more access. Her hands were in my hair and I growled a little bit as she tugged on my hair. I ran my hands down her sides and she squealed with laughter as I dug my fingers into her sides. She started laughing and trying to get away as I began tickling her relentlessly. "Stop! Bellamy!" She was gasping, the laughing bringing tears to her eyes. "Please Bellamy!" She squealed again. "I like hearing you beg." I grinned, but stopped tickling her anyway. She was still giggling as I dropped down beside her. "I hate you." She said in between breaths, and I rolled over, jabbing at her sides again, making her squeal. "I love you too" I cooed as I began tickling her all over again.

**They are so perfect. Anyway, I managed to finish this chapter DURING school, free time in the computer lab, yay. I tried ditching telling you whether or not it was their POV, figured you could figure it out yourselves. *Shrug.* Anyway, tell me what you think about the lack of "His POV" and "Her POV." Once again though, Y'all are great. Don't be afraid to PM me name suggestions and/or what you might want to happen during the story!**


	7. Fear for the Worst

**New chapters guys ^.^ Sorry it took me so long to update.. Anyway, this chapter will have a special touch requested by Mht22497! Enjoy!**

Bellamy and Clarke were standing by the nut sorting area, smiling as they did one of the more.. Common.. Tasks. They were laughing and he occasionally leaned over to give her a quick kiss on the top of her head. She would lean against him when he did this, smiling and closing her eyes. People still weren't used to seeing Bellamy so openly affectionate like that. People found it difficult not to stare as they shared looks, kisses, and much more. It was obvious too that most of the girls in camp were envious of Clarke, one, for scoring Bellamy, two, for the fact that she was able to have a happy, stable relationship, even when being surrounded by loss and tragedy. Everybody was happy though, for Bellamy, and Clarke, for the fact that they had found someone they could be happy with, even when things were bad. Everybody except for Finn that is.

I smiled down at Clarke as she playfully threw a nut at me. "Is that a challenge Princess?" I towered over her, and her smile grew. She leaned up, her lips dangerously close to my ear. "Catch me, if you can." She whispered before she took off running through the camp. "Clarke!" I yelled, and took off after her. She darted behind and around tents, and I was easily catching up with her, and easily gaining on her too. I could hear her giggles as she flew into the drop ship. I ran in as she disappeared into the second level. I climbed up after her, pulling myself through the hatch. As soon as I was through though, the hatch closed, and Clarke shoved a pipe in between the handle and the floor, locking us in, and the rest of the 100 out. I smirked up at her from my spot on the floor. "You're sneaky Princess." I grinned as she laughed lightly. "We never get any alone time." Her smile was replaced by a small frown. I smiled and stood up, walking over to her. "Such a smart Princess.." I mumbled into her hair as I hugged her. She sighed a bit, hugging me back. "I love you." I mumbled into her hair yet again, and she responded by lifting her head and giving me a long kiss. My grip tightened on her waist in an attempt to bring her closer, if at all possible. Her hands fisted in my hair and she pulled back, trailing kisses along my jaw line and down my neck. She moved her hands down my sides and lifted my shirt up, and I didn't take long at all to help her take it off me. She lifted her head and her lips met mine again with an urgency. She guided my hands down to her waist, and I curled my fingers in her shirt and started pulling her shirt up.

We kissed like we would never be able to again, and I groaned a bit as Bellamy began lifting my shirt, eventually pulling it off all together. He guided me backwards until I was pinned back against the wall of the drop ship. He easily pinned both my hands above my head with only one of his hands. My head fell back against the wall as he began trailing kisses down my stomach. It wasn't long until we were missing all of our clothes.

I stirred a little, looking up around the tent. We had gotten dressed and moved to Bellamy's tent before going to sleep. Although, I was just wearing pants and my bra, I had lost my shirt by the time we got back in. Same goes for Bellamy. I rolled over to face Bellamy, smiling at his sleeping face. I snugged closer to his side and burrowed my face into his neck, breathing in his scent. His hand moved up to my shoulder and gave it a squeeze as he kissed the top of my head. "Morning Princess." I heard him murmur against my hair. "It's morning..?" I muttered, lifting my head. "Yep, you slept all day and all night. Something tells me you needed it though." He smiled softly at me. A smile that's only ever been reserved for me or Octavia, and it made me happy that I was the source of that smile. I opened my mouth to respond, but before I could a scream ripped through the camp. Me and Bellamy looked at each other before we were scrambling for our shirts and shoes. We rushed out of the tent, and I probably looked amazing as I finished pulling my shirt on. No doubt, anyone who was paying attention probably caught a glimpse of my bra. I could tell Bellamy was thinking the same thing, and he wasn't very happy about it. We ran to the center of the camp, and a girl was on the ground crying, but her tears were red. I crouched down in front of her, and lifted her face, and I came to the realization, she was crying blood.. I looked up at Bellamy, and I could feel the fear creeping up on me. Bellamy just returned the look with an equal amount of fear.

I looked from the girl to Clarke, and she just nodded, before standing up. "Someone help me get her to the drop ship!" She yelled, and Miller ran up, helping Clarke carry her inside. I watched her disappear behind the tarp, fearing the worst. That it was contagious. If it was, then Clarke would surely catch it.. This needed to be dealt with, and fast, before it got any worse. Before Clarke caught it. Before Octavia, or anybody else caught it too.

**Dun dun dun dun... Anyway, yeah, I don't know if the special little "POV" added was any good. But yeah, epic Bellarke action ;) If it weren't for my parents, I would probably go more in depth, but you know, my parents don't wanna see their kid writing that stuff. Hope you all have an epic Thanksgiving and stuff yourself silly! Happy Holidays! :)**


	8. Bloody Nights

**Hope you all had a swell Thanksgiving! Here's a new chapter my lovely followers!**

We rushed the girl into the drop ship, and I was busy examining her, checking the symptoms, and trying to reduce her fever, and quite often wiping the bloody tears off her cheeks. "Hey, hey, look at me.." I took the girls face in my hands, looking her in the eyes. "It's going to be fine. Okay? Nothing is going to happen." I smiled softly as she nodded quietly, the tears still streaming though. I nodded and walked out of the drop ship as Octavia tended to her, letting her lay down in a hammock and speaking soothing words as she ran a damp wash cloth over her forehead. Bellamy was beside me in a second, looking me over with a worried face. "Is she okay? Are you okay? It's not contagious is it?" He asked all these questions almost all at once. "She's okay, for now, slightly disoriented, I'm fine, and as of now, we do not know whether or not it is contagious." I sighed a bit, relaxing against Bellamy as he hugged me tightly. "I need someone to go out and get some medicine, we're running low on supplies." I murmured. Screaming and yelling erupted through the camp right before Bellamy started to speak. I pulled out of the hug and we both ran over to the where the crowd was gathered. A boy named Myles as being surrounded, screaming as blood leaked out of his eyes and ears. "Everyone back off!" I yelled louder than I thought I could, anger edging my voice. Of course, nobody listened. Bellamy started yelling, but nobody was listening. I randomly grabbed the gun off Bellamy's back and fired into the air. Everybody shrieked at once, then stopped, turning to look at me, Bellamy giving me a surprised look. I gave everybody surrounding Myles a death glare as I walked over to him. Now I knew for certain that it was contagious, and I could tell Bellamy wasn't one bit happy about that.

I watched Clarke guide Myles into the drop ship, my stomach plummeting now that I knew this was contagious. I was still surprised at her actions when she fired into the air, but it was understandable too. I tried to follow her into the drop ship, but Miller called me over. "Bellamy, people are starting to freak out. We need to give them something to do before they start rioting." He muttered, and I sighed, running a hand through my hair. He was right, of course. "Alright. Look, Clarke needs some supplies. Why don't you take Monty and a few other people with you to gather some stuff. Monty should know what to look for. As for everybody else, send some people on hunting trips or something." I turned and walked away, leaving no room for argument. I sighed and ran a hand through my hand again, looking toward the drop ship. I shook my head and began my ritual of ordering people around. Ordering who goes in which hunting party, and who goes with Miller and Monty. I looked toward the drop ship again. I didn't care whether or not I got sick. I only cared whether or not Clarke got sick..

I was muttering and mumbling to myself as I poured moonshine on my hands and began looking over Myles. Octavia was standing beside me, watching every move I made. "You're muttering." She said simply, and I nodded in acknowledgement, but didn't stop mumbling. "Seriously it's getting annoying stop." She said again, and I gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry." I sighed a bit, and stood up. "You should take him to rest." I mumbled, and she nodded, helping Myles to one of the beds. I made my way out of the drop ship, and less than a second out the door, I was being pulled behind the drop ship. "Bellamy?" I yelped a bit as he yanked me behind the drop ship. "We need to talk." He said, and he sounded wickedly serious, the Bellamy that scared me. "What about?" I asked, turning to face him. "I don't want you to help any of the infected people." He said simply, his expression unreadable. "What? No, Bellamy, I won't do that." I gave him a weird look, and I could see annoyance spread across his features. "Yes, you are Clarke." He said. No Princess this time. "Why?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Because I told you to." He replied, and anger boiled inside of me. "Oh, so just because you said so I have to do it?" I ask, straightening my back and shoulders. "Yes, that's exactly right." He responded. The anger was overwhelming now. "You can't tell me what I can or can't do Bellamy! I am going to help those people whether you want me to or not!" I couldn't help but yell. "No you're not! You're going to stay away from the drop ship and you won't go back inside until the sickness has passed!" He yelled back. "The sickness won't pass unless I help those people!" My hands were curled into fists at my side now, and my nails were beginning to draw blood. "I can't lose you.." He whispered, and the anger dissolved, and the fists at my side unfurled. "What?" I asked, confused. "What if you get sick Clarke? We don't know how bad it might get.." He whispered now, and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me. I was too stunned to speak. Suddenly Octavia yelled from the drop ship. "Clarke! Something's happening with Charlotte!" She yelled. We had found out the girl's name was Charlotte when we brought her in. I untangled from Bellamy and ran toward the drop ship. "Clarke!" I heard Bellamy yell, but ignored it, bursting into the tent. Charlotte was coughing severely and was doubled over the edge of the bed. I heard Bellamy enter behind me, and stop short when he saw Charlotte. I rushed over to her, my hand on her back. She coughed then started vomiting blood. She started gasping in the middle of one of her little vomiting fits. My blood ran cold as I tried to do everything possible to help her as she began choking on her own blood. I stepped away slowly as she went still. No pulse or anything. I turned and walked right past Bellamy and out of the tent. I walked straight over to the table where we keep the moonshine. I grabbed a cup, filled it almost to the brim and took several massive gulps, cringing as it burned my throat. I sighed and sat down on a log, and felt Bellamy sit down beside me. "I'm sorry.." he muttered, but didn't move close, he was sitting about a foot away, looking at me intently, but I only stared into my cup and at my reflection. "Don't turn into one of those people that talks to their alcohol." He sighed with fake annoyance, and I smiled a little, laughing. Suddenly, the smile slipped away as I stared at my reflection. "Clarke..?" Bellamy asked, sounding concerned. Fear washed over me as I looked up at him. Blood leaked out of my eyes and ran down my cheeks. "Clarke.." Bellamy whispered, and I could feel real tears forming in the blood now. I think he could tell that I was actually going to start crying because he moved toward me and enveloped me in a hug. "You shouldn't touch me.." I whispered, my voice cracking as he hugged me tightly. "Why..?" He whispered into my hair. "I think it's spread through contact.." I muttered, but hugged him back anyway, crying into his shoulder. "Bellamy I'm scared.." I choked the words out. "I know.. I know.." He whispered, petting my hair gently. "But we'll get through this.." He muttered as my blood soaked tears began staining his shirt. "You'll be okay.." He whispered, more to himself then anyone. Clarke was strong, she could get through this. He knew she could. She had to. For herself, for the camp. For him.. He wouldn't be able to survive without her. "You'll be okay.." He whispered again and again. She was his Brave Princess, she was strong. She could get through this. She would get through this. _Everything will be okay..._

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA you all hate me now don't you? OH WELL! Tragedy is a never-ending scenario here ^.^ Goodnight my lovely followers!**


	9. Why I Love You

**New chapter :3 This ones gonna be a doozy ^.^**

I was tired, exhausted actually. My muscles ached and my head was pounding as I made my way around the drop ship, tending to the sick people. Everybody who wasn't sick weren't allowed into the drop ship, except for the few people who volunteered to help, and had yet to be affected by the sickness. This consisted of Octavia, and Murphy. "You really need to rest, Clarke.." I heard a voice behind me, and turned to face Octavia with bloodshot eyes. The drop ship was almost completely full, barely anybody in the camp was unaffected by the sickness. I shook my head, my stubbornness was a trait I had gotten from my father. "No, I'm fine, I can still help." My voice was weak, but I refused to stop working. If I stopped working, then I would start thinking. And I didn't feel like thinking right now, my head was hurting too much for that. "Clarke.. I'll tell Bellamy." She crossed her arms. I frowned at her. If Bellamy knew I refused to rest, he would come in here, and Octavia knew that, that was the last thing I wanted. "Fine.." I muttered, walking over to one of the hammocks. But before I could, I heard some yelling. I frowned and walked to the exit. People were allowed out, but not for long, and only if you stayed just outside the drop ship, and didn't get further away then 5 feet off the platform. People were screaming at someone who was vomiting blood everywhere. "Hey!" I yelled, but my voice was still weak, and didn't carry. Bellamy was trying to keep everyone from shooting the kid, so I turned, walked inside, and walked back out with an automated rifle in my hands. I fired off into nowhere, and everybody ducked down, before looking to me. I probably looked terrible, but I didn't care. I looked at the kid, and my expression flooded with sympathy. I nodded to Octavia who ran out, ushering the kid into the drop ship. "Clarke." I turned to face Bellamy, his expression filled with worry. "Are you alright?" He asked, and tried to walk to me, but I stepped back. "I'm okay.." I muttered, my voice scratchy. "What are we going to do about this?!" Someone from the back of the camp yelled, and more yells of agreement followed. "You shouldn't be out here anyway, you'll infect someone!" Another boy at the front yelled. "Get back in the drop ship!" He yelled, pointing his gun at me. Before I could do anything, Bellamy grabbed the gun and slammed the back of it against the boys nose, making him collapse. Bellamy looked up at me just as my vision began to get fuzzy. "Bell.." I couldn't finish the rest of his name before I dropped the gun and I began to fall. Without a second thought, Bellamy rushed forward and caught her before she could hit the ground.

I rushed forward, scooping her up in my arms as she began to fall. Her head fell against my shoulder, and I looked down at her, fear clutching at my heart. "Miller! You're in charge!" I yelled, and carried Clarke into the drop ship. Octavia looked up and froze. "Bell," I shook my head before she could finish speaking. She nodded. "Over here." She motioned to one of the hammocks and I nodded, gently resting Clarke into the cloth. I grabbed a damp cloth and began dabbing it across her brow. "You shouldn't.. You shouldn't be in here.." Clarke wheezed out, and I smiled a little. "I won't come in if you don't get sick.." I whispered, and a small smile appeared on her lips. Her expression changed, and I frowned some. "What..?" I asked. She was barely able to lift her hand, and I reached out to take her hand. I heard a "pat" from something hitting the sleeve of my jacket, and looked down, seeing blood. I reached up with my free hand, and put it to my nose, then pulled it away, seeing the blood. "Looks like I was going to show up anyway." I smiled, but Clarke didn't see any amusement in this. "This isn't funny Bellamy." She muttered, and I leaned forward, pressing the cloth against her forehead as she started coughing. "Well now I have a reason to stay in here, so now I'll be able to look after you." I muttered, and she looked at me with sad eyes. My heart wrenched at the look on her face, and I leaned down, kissing her softly. She scooted over some in an attempt to make more room on hammock, and I eased myself in next to her, laying down, then wrapping one arm around her shoulders as her head rested on my own shoulder. I sighed and closed my eyes, drifting off the sleep, but only after I was sure that Clarke was asleep.

(Time skip because I want them to be better ^.^ Plus I'm lazy.)

It was several days later, after the whole bloody tears debacle, and everyone was starting to get better, including Bellamy, so he was no longer allowed in the drop ship. But then again, neither was I. But of course, I still managed to find some way to make Bellamy mad. I had gone out into the forest to find supplies, and medicines. Alone. I was in the middle of picking some medicine leaves off a bush when someone grabbed me from behind. I started to scream but a mouth covered my hand. I thrashed like mad, and threw my elbow back. I heard a crack, then a grunt, and then the grip was gone. I grabbed the knife on my belt and whirled around to see Bellamy on the ground, clutching his nose. "Oh my god Bellamy!" I almost dropped the knife I was so relieved. But then, anger washed over the relief. "What the hell is wrong with you?! I almost had a heart attack!" I was practically screaming as Bellamy got up. "Well then you shouldn't have left camp alone!" He yelled back. "Well excuse me for needing some time to myself!" I spat back, my hands curling into fists. "Well then at least tell someone where you're going next time!" He responded. "Oh, so you can follow me, and then the purpose of being alone ruined?" We were practically in each others face now, the knife gone and forgotten. Bellamy grabbed me all of a sudden, his hands on my waist as he kissed me heavily. My eyes went wide, and I smacked against his chest, in no mood for this kiss. He kept kissing me over and over, not just one long kiss, but multiple kisses, with commentary. "You're irresponsible." Another kiss. "You don't listen." And another. "You put yourself in danger just to help others" A longer kiss. "Your stubborn as hell." Once again, a kiss. "And you always put others before you, caring so immensely for everybody around you." He held my tighter, giving me a long slow kiss before pulling back. "But those are also a few of the several hundred reasons I fell in love with you.." He whispered, looking me in the eyes. I could feel myself grow weak in the knees, his arms around me the only reason I was able to stay upright. "What are the other reasons.." I asked quietly, and he smiled. "You're beautiful blue eyes, your blonde hair, your soft skin, but most of all.." He moved a hand up to my cheek, and I leaned my head into his hand. "How your smile lights up your face, and how you never back down from a fight, and how you never give up." He rested his forehead against mine, and I smiled. "And you, Bellamy Blake, all the reasons I love you.." I whispered, and he grinned. "Your freckles, that remind me of stars in the sky.. Your eyes, that look at me and Octavia with so much love.. And your ability to put up with my headstrong stubbornness." I closed my eyes as he laughed softly. "God I love you so much.." He whispered and kissed me, a long, soft, passionate kiss. And we just stood like that, holding each other as the sun began to set, basking us in a warm glow that I could feel inside of me too. And that glow would never go out.

**So yeah that's the new chapter :3 They are all lovey dovey I wuv them ^.^**


	10. A Happy Ending

**So so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SSSOOO sorry that it took me this long to update! This will be my last chapter, but I'm thinking about doing another fic about Bellarke, but in modern times, like, them going to college and crap. It'll probably be a one shot..**

I sighed. It had been boring since the peace with the Grounders has been made. Nothing has happened for weeks. (I time skipped, massively.) I was busy sorting things in the med bay, because, even though there was a peace between us and the Grounders, there was still an abundance of injuries. What made them think it was a good idea to send a bunch of stupid, delinquent teenagers to the Earth anyway? "Hey now, not all of us had a privileged education." I heard an oh so familiar voice behind me. I grinned, turning to greet Bellamy. "Did I say that out loud?" I grunted a bit with laughter, and he chuckled, walking up to me and wrapping his arms around my waste in a hug. He rested his chin on top of my head, so it kind of hurt when he started talking. "You tend to do that sometimes. In your sleep too." He muttered, amusement clear in his voice. People had gotten used to their "PDA," all except for her mother. Who she could feel giving them the stink eye from all the way across the camp. The tarp was fully open, so their embrace was on full view to anybody watching. I hit him lightly, and he started laughing, pulling me out of the med bay and toward the gate. "Where are we going?" I tilted my head up to look at him. "Somewhere where we can get REAL privacy." He grinned down at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. He leaned down, pressing his lips lightly to my forehead, making me feel warm all over. "I love you." He whispered quietly, smiling.

Her grip tightened on me a bit as we walked out of the gate. People at Camp Jaha had soon figured out that it was no use in arguing in letting them leave or not. They would find their own way out if they didn't let them leave. "I love you too." She whispered back. Even though we were in the woods by now, with nobody to over hear us, she still wanted to keep it between us. I smiled and pulled her closer as we made our way through the forest. "So, where are we going anyway?" She asked, her head resting against my shoulder as we walked. "It's a surprise." I responded, smiling. "Bellamy.." She whined, and noticeably started dragging her feet and slouching against him. She squealed though as he leaned down and scooped her up fireman style. "Put me down!" She giggled, trying to act like she really wanted to walk. "If you say so." I grinned, and dropped her. She gasped, and sprawled across the ground. She glared up at him, a playful fire igniting her blue eyes. She sat up, and then she had realized she landed in sand. Her head whipped around, seeing the vast expansion of the ocean. I smiled as I heard her awe inspired gasp. She stood, moved unconsciously toward the water. I watched her, a feeling of awe growing inside myself. God she was so beautiful.. How did I survive without her? She turned to look at me, grinning. "It's beautiful.." She giggled, leaping into my arms. I kissed her. "Yes, you are." I murmured into the kiss, earning a hit to the shoulder, and giggles. I smiled as she released me, then grabbed my arm and dragged me toward the water, pulling her shoes off. "Come on!" She was like an excited 5 year old, it was adorable. We spent a good five, maybe ten minutes splashing in the water, nothing but giggles. I caught her around the waste, pulling her into me in knee deep water.

I squealed as Bellamy lifted me, and I wrapped my legs around his waste, kissing him. I worked my fingers through his hair, grinning at the soft groan he released. "I love you." I said in between kisses, and his grip tightened on me. "I love you too." He whispered, and my smile grew. I could see by the look in his face when my expression changed. A mixture of fear and excitement washed over me, my smile slowly leaving. "Bellamy.." I pulled away, looking at him, staring into his eyes. "Princess..?" He frowned, his brown eyes filling with worry. "Bellamy I.. I'm.." I was tripping over the words, finding a way to say it. "Clarke.." He said, his expression darkening. "I'm pregnant." I blurted out, and he froze. His muscles went rigid and his expression went to stone. "Bell.." I frowned, panic beginning to seep it's way into my bones. I unwrapped my legs, standing now, panic washing over me. "Oh.. Okay.." I whispered, turning and making my way up to shore. "I knew I shouldn't have told you.." I grabbed my shoes. "It was stupid, I get it." I started pulling on my shoes as Bellamy came up behind me. "Clarke, Princess, look at me." He reached out, his hand on my arm. I turned to face him, tears blurring my vision. He leaned down to hug me. "I, am so happy, you have no idea." He whispered into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him, clutching at his shoulders as my angry tears turned to joy. "I love you.." He kept whispered over and over again, hugging me tighter, before pulling back and giving me a long kiss. I started laughing, and sobbing, at the same time. He gripped me even tighter now.

She's pregnant. She's carrying my child. That's all I could think when she said it. It took me a moment to compose myself, and when I did, I wanted to hug her, and never let her go. So that's exactly what I did, I just went up, and hugged her, and she was so mad at the silence that had followed at first when she told me. Now she was openly crying, tears of joy, into my shoulder. All I could think, was I never believe in second chances, until now. She has given me a second chance. I was going to have a second chance to live, with her, and my child. She has saved my life, and I couldn't be happier. Clarke has saved my life..

**So, you probably all hate me now, seeing as this is my very last chapter. I may be tempted to write a one-shot sequel for it though :3 And I was thinking about writing another story about these too, but in modern times, on a ranch, where Bellamy is the ranch hand, and Clarke's father owns the ranch, and it has horseys. Anyway, opinions, new story, yay or neigh? BYE ALL!**


	11. Epiloque

**So I decided to write a short epilogue. I've skipped ahead a few months to where Clarke is having the baby. x3**

I was surprised I hadn't worn a groove into the ground, pacing back and forth in front of the med-bay. I hadn't stopped pacing ever since Clarke's water broke, and she was pulled into the med-bay, throwing curses and profanities left and right. I stopped, looking toward the med-bay as I heard a scream, and I ignored the protests of the guards as I walked straight inside, looking around for the blonde hair attached to the woman that has given me a second chance at life. I walked right over to her, ignoring Abby's protests, and their failed attempts to make me leave. "Bellamy.." She gave a tired smile when she saw me, her brow and hair damp with sweat. "Princess." I smiled back, taking her hand in my own. "I'm so glad you're here.." She murmured, and she groaned again. "It's almost time to push.." I heard Abby say, irritation clear in her voice. "Are you sure you want to stay?" She gave me a look, but I shook my head. "I'm not going anywhere." I said stubbornly, looking back to Clarke. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her features soften a bit. "Ready Princess?" I grinned, and she nodded weakly. "Alright Clarke, push!" Abby said, and Clarke let out a mix between a scream and a groan, her grip tightening on my hand. It surprised me when it actually started to hurt, and I cringed. "Good!" Abby smiled, and Clarke heaved a sigh. "Ready, one more time, we're almost there." Abby nodded up to Clarke, and she smiled, through all of it, she still smiled. "Push!" Abby declared, and Clarke groaned/screamed again. "I can see the head!" Abby practically shrieked, and I just continued to watch Clarke, and I couldn't help but mile. "One more time, push!" And Clarke gave it her all, and soon after, I could hear a baby start to cry. Clarke let her head fall back against the makeshift pillows, sighing. "You did it." I smiled at her, and she turned her head to look at me. "No, we, did it." She smiled, and her eyes started to close. They popped open again as Abby walked up, holding the baby. "It's a boy.." She smiled, handing the child to Clarke. I heard her soft sigh of appreciation as she took the baby, cradling the boy in her arms gently. "He looks like you.." Clarke whispered, brushing her hand through the child's dark hair. "But he has your eyes." I smiled, resting my forehead against hers. "What should we name him..?" Clarke asked, starting to doze off. "How about Jake?" I said, and Clarke opened her eyes, smiling. "Jake sounds good.." She whispered, and I smiled. "Here.." She gently maneuvered Jake toward me, and I took him in my arms. "Jake is a great name for him.." I looked up to see Abby watching me with the baby. I smiled as I stood, gently rocking him and bouncing him gently. "I had doubts about you at first, but now I see, Clarke cares for you, and you care for her. You'll protect her.." She walked him to me, and pulled me into a hug, careful not to crush Jake. "Welcome to the family, Bellamy." She pulled back and smiled, walking out of the med-bay.

I groaned and rolled over, blinking open my eyes. The first image that greeted me when I woke up, as Bellamy and Jake sitting in a chair not to far away, both sound asleep. I reached out, resting my hand gently against Jake's head, smiling. "Hey Princess." I shifted my eyes to look at a stirring Bellamy. "Come here.." I whispered, and he got up, bringing the baby with him to lay down beside me. He gave Jake to me before laying down, letting me snuggle into his side. He kissed the top of my head. "Thank you.." He whispered, and I smiled. "For what?" I countered. "For this, for everything. For being my second chance." He murmured into my hair, and my smile grew. "Any time, rebel." I whispered, and he laughed quietly. "I love you." I whispered, and I could feel his smile against my hair. "Me too, Princess." He chuckled. "Not funny Blake." I said, but still smiled anyway. "I do love you too though." He whispered against my hair. I hummed my appreciation, and drifted back into sleep.

(Timeskip. Jake is now 2.)

"Jake Griffin!" (Because Jake Blake would sound weird.) I heard the yell from across the camp, and smiled as I looked up, seeing the dark curls that matched Bellamy's run across the clearing, only to trip. On nothing. I got up, walking over, and lifting Jake up. Bellamy came running up, looking angry, yet smiling. He was the only one I knew capable of doing that. "He took.. Your.." He was gasping, and I looked down, grabbing my sketchbook from the ground. "I didn't know you were so protective over my sketchbook." I smiled, and he shrugged. "They deserve to be protected." He grinned at me, and my smile grew. "Mama!" Jake said, reaching up for me. I smiled, and picked him up. I looked up to see Bellamy staring at me.

"What?" I heard her ask, and realized I had been staring. "I just can't help but feel, what if this is all just a dream?" I smiled. I know I sounded sappy, but I couldn't help it. She smiled and laughed, hugging me, and Jake took this opportunity to hug us both at the same time, making us both laugh. I heard her murmur an _I love you_, and I smiled, whispering it back. "Come on, you get to help me put Jake down for a nap." She smiled, and I sighed heavily, pretending to be upset about it. "Ffiinnee" I groaned, and she laughed, dragging me along with her. "No nap!" Jake practically screamed, fighting to get out of her arms. All it took was one stubborn look from Clarke, and he stopped, huffing and crossing his arms. We walked into our cabin, yes, we managed to build cabins, and Clarke began rocking him back and forth in her arms. "It's your turn to sing, Blake." She smiled, and I sighed, beginning to hum the tune I always sang to Octavia. Octavia came barging in at that very second, perfect timing. "Aunty O!" Jake squealed, and she smiled. "Alright guys, let me put him down for a nap, you guys need some down time." She grinned, taking Jake from a reluctant Clarke. "But-" She began to say. "Nope! No buts, you guys go enjoy yourselves!" She smiled, and without missing a beat, I pulled Clarke out of cabin. "Bellamy." She began to argue, but I cut her off, pressing my lips to hers. It didn't take long for her to start kissing my back. I pulled back, and she growled with irritation. "Fine." She muttered, and dragged me out of the camp, and towards the bunker. Once inside the bunker, she latched it from the inside, and turned to me. I smiled as she walked up to me, and kissed me. It didn't take me long to respond, and I was kissing her back, just as hungrily. I pressed her back against the wall, my hands on her waist. I dragged her to the bed, and we fell together. We would always fall together, or rise together. No matter the circumstances, Clarke and I would do everything together. I spent the rest of the night, being with the woman I love, and will always love until the day I day. My one and only, Clarke Griffin.

**So, there it is. This is very truly the last chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to get the last chapter to you as well, but I had been caught up with school and my horse (Yes, I have a horse) So I was just to busy to write it, plus my computer got a virus, so we had to buy a new one, because no programs could fix it because it was too old. Anyway, I still want to write that story where they live on a ranch, and Clarke is reluctant to accept the new ranch hand, Bellamy. Anyway, happy 2015 guys!**


End file.
